La vengeance de la fille de Severus Rogue
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Musa Valens est la fille de Severus et décide de venger son père des personnes qui lui ont fait souffrir et les hait tous pour tout le mal qu'ils ont causé à son père. Sa haine est décuplée lorsqu'elle apprend qui est sa mère et qu'elle sera son professeur à Poudlard. (Les maraudeurs et Lily sont vivants, Severus a changé de nom et a réussi à sauver les Potter le jour d'Halloween).


**Coucou!** Je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle fic et cette fois-ci un peu plus différente que les autres car dans cette histoire, James et Lily sont vivants donc tous les maraudeurs. Harry reste toujours le survivant mais l'histoire est quelque peu changée car comme vous pouvez vous en douter au titre, il y'a un personnage OC dans cette histoire. Elle s'appelle Musa Lorelei Valens et c'est la fille de Rogue.

On peut dire que l'histoire se situe au premier tome.

Ce premier chapitre est descriptif mais le second sera plus explicite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>La vengeance de la fille de Severus Rogue<strong>

Chapitre 1 : **Questions**

**Me parleras-tu un jour de ce qui te fait tant souffrir? M'ouvriras-tu ton cœur? **

Onze ans que je vis avec toi, onze longues années que j'essaie de percer le mystère qui t'entoure. Tu es d'apparence un homme froid et lorsque tu parles c'est toujours de façon acerbe et méprisante. Personne ne mérite ton attention sauf moi. Oui j'ai ce privilège-là. D'être la seule personne à qui tu parles respectueusement, comme si j'étais ton égal, ta partenaire, ta moitié.

Parfois j'ai l'impression ou la sensation que tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui sait mettre ce cœur à jour bien qu'il y ait des barrières qui me sont encore inaccessibles.

Je connais chacune des nuances de ton caractère. Pour le monde tu es un mur de glace mais pour moi tu es semblable à un ours blessé qui essaie de se protéger et de guérir ses blessures loin du monde.

Oui, je sais que ce même monde qui te juge et qui te calomnie n'a rien fait pour te protéger ni te défendre lorsque tu étais en difficulté. Quand pendant sept longues années de ton enfance tu t'es fait persécuter par tes camarades à l'école. Ce même monde qui te regarde avec dégoût alors qu'qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a levé le pouce pour t'aider lorsque tu subissais la violence physique de ton père étant enfant.

Ces gens devraient se prosterner devant pour toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour eux. Pour tous les sacrifices et exploits que tu as accompli pour sauver leurs misérables vies alors qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour t'aider.

Je hais ce monde qui te déteste et te regarde comme si tu étais un déchet, une sorte de paria de la société qui ne devrait pas exister. Je hais ce monde qui n'a pas su te protéger de toutes les violences que tu as subi dans ta vie et qui t'ont marqué à tout jamais.

Tu ne me le dis pas et je ne le comprends peut-être pas mais je peux voir et lire dans tes yeux combien tu en souffres encore. Combien ton cœur reste meurtri par tant d'années de souffrances et de solitude.

**Me diras-tu un jour que j'ai tort d'haïr le monde qui t'a fait souffrir? Me diras-tu que j'ai tort de vouloir me venger d'eux? **

Je ne veux plus que tu souffres et encore moins que tu me regardes avec cette lueur dans tes yeux. Tu sais pourtant que je peux lire en toi à travers tes yeux. Je peux voir ton âme si déchirée à travers tes yeux d'obsidienne.

Le langage des yeux, je le connais et sais le décrypter. Alors arrête de souffrir et fais les briller. Je déteste les voir si terne et presque sans vie, comme si ta vie s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps.

Je regrette notre vie en Russie car au moins là-bas nous étions heureux. Tu semblais sourire et tu étais loin de tous ces souvenirs qui aujourd'hui t'ont fait replonger et qui m'éloignent un peu plus chaque jour de toi.

**Me diras-tu pourquoi tu l'aimes encore? Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais? **

Elle ne mérite pas ton amour et encore moins que tu souffres pour elle. Tu as sauvé sa vie et celle de sa famille. Tu as largement payé pour tes erreurs et tu devrais tourner la page car elle, elle a tiré un trait sur votre amitié depuis des années.

Elle est mariée à ton pire ennemi et a un enfant de lui. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu au seigneur des ténèbres comme aime l'appeler la communauté magique.

Ils ont oublié que c'est grâce à toi qu'il a ses parents qui sont encore vivants aujourd'hui. Ils ont oublié que tu as dû sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour sauver leurs vies.

Aujourd'hui, notre vie à Londres est bien différente de celle que nous avions en Russie. Ici tu es sans arrêt demander pour des conférences, les journalistes font tout leur possible pour avoir une interview de toi. Depuis six mois, tu fais la une de tous les journaux. Pourquoi? Tout ça parce que tu t'appelles désormais Severus Valens.

Après la défaite du Lord noir, tu as fait des recherches sur ta famille, plus précisément celle de ta mère et tu as découvert que tu pouvais entrer en possession de l'héritage des Prince uniquement en devenant un Valens. Les Valens étant les ancêtres des Prince et de surcroît des descendants direct de Merlin.

Tu as pu entrer en possession de ton héritage peu de temps après cette découverte et aujourd'hui tu es devenu un Lord mais aussi la personne la plus riche d'Angleterre.

Avec toute cette richesse, tu as ouvert plusieurs entreprises sous les conseils d'Oncle Lucius qui est devenu ton bras droit et celui qui se charge de toutes tes affaires.

Oncle Lucius est ton ami mais tu le considères comme ton frère parce que c'est le seul homme qui t'a tendu la main lorsque tu étais au plus mal.

Il t'a peut-être conduit sur le mauvais chemin mais vous avez su revenir sur le chemin de la lumière et vous avez largement payé pour vos fautes passées.

Malgré toute cette richesse et toutes ces personnes qui te tournent autour comme des vautours, tu restes toujours malheureux et je ne peux rien y faire.

Et les choses ont empiré depuis ce fameux jour au chemin de traverse. Ce jour inoubliable où j'ai enfin su pourquoi tu me regardais toujours avec tant de nostalgie. Ce jour où j'ai appris pourquoi tu ne me parlais jamais de ma mère.

Je t'ai détesté pour ça et peut-être qu'encore aujourd'hui je t'en veux de m'avoir imposé une telle souffrance car oui j'en souffre. Je suis malheureuse parce que lorsque tu me vois, c'est ELLE que tu vois. Tu m'obliges à être celle qui te rappelle constamment combien tu l'aimes et que jamais cet amour ne sera partagé. Tu le sais mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu à souffrir de cette façon ?

Oui comme je hais ce monde qui te fait tant souffrir ! Je les hais tous de toute mon âme pour avoir gâché mon existence mais surtout la tienne.

**Quand as-tu arrêté de vivre, papa ? **

Je m'en irai demain pour Poudlard, je quitterai notre maison pour ne revenir qu'aux vacances de noël. C'est la première fois que je vivrais si longtemps loin de toi, loin de ta présence.

Nos moments de silence lors des préparations de potions me manqueront énormément. Ton humour noir et ton rictus amère me manqueront beaucoup, bien que d'autres n'apprécient guère ce caractère hors du commun que tu as mais c'est que tu es au final, une personne particulière et intrigante. Tu es unique de bien des façons et je suis honorée d'être ta fille car c'est un honneur et une fierté pour moi de porter le nom des Valens.

Poudlard est certainement réputé pour être la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, néanmoins c'est un endroit qui ne m'inspire guère confiance. Si j'y vais, c'est uniquement à ta demande et tout simplement parce que Drago y va.

Drago ! Mon seul véritable ami, mon frère et mon camarade de jeu. Avec lui j'ai fait des découvertes, des bêtises. Nous nous sommes disputés mais nous nous sommes toujours aimés. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Il suffit de se parler avec les yeux. Seuls Drago et moi avons le pouvoir de lire à travers les yeux. Ce n'est pas un don mais plutôt quelque chose que nous avons acquis au fil du temps pour essayer de comprendre nos pères.

Toi et oncle Lucius êtes tellement mystérieux, tellement impassibles qu'il nous est difficile de savoir si vous êtes contrariés, heureux ou tristes. Pour pouvoir vous percer à jour, nous avons dû trouver une solution et on l'a trouvé à travers les yeux.

Il suffit juste d'un regard pour pouvoir lire en toi, d'une seule rencontre.

Je ne suis pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard et tu le sais. Là-bas je n'aurai pas ma place car personne n'est toi papa. Il n'y aura pas d'homme aux cheveux bruns à l'apparence grasse, un nez crochu, des yeux d'un noir profond, le visage cireux et un rictus aux lèvres avec un sourire méprisant avec qui je pourrais brasser des potions. Non, il n'y aura pas cet homme au visage austère à Poudlard, tout simplement parce que tu es unique et que personne ne pourra jamais te ressembler.

Tu m'as appris à ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage, aucune émotion ne devait s'y refléter. Je devais apprendre à ne pas montrer mes faiblesses pour ne pas avoir à en pâtir. J'ai été élevé d'une façon rigoureuse mais je sais que c'était pour mon bien, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir tout comme toi. A ta façon, tu as voulu me protéger du monde mais tu n'as pas su me protéger de toi. De toi parce que ce regard que tu poses sur moi à chaque fois que tu me regardes me fait souffrir.

Tu aurais dû m'apprendre à me protéger de ce regard qui me blesse énormément.

J'ai beau me mettre un masque de fer sur mon visage, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de saigner à la vue de ce regard.

**Arriveras-tu à survivre sans moi ? **

Je sais que j'ai toujours été ta bouée de sauvetage, la seule personne qui te raccroche encore à la réalité. Je suis devenue ton essentiel et ta raison de survivre. Il y'a longtemps que tu as arrêté de vivre mais depuis que je suis née tu as appris à survivre pour moi, pour ses yeux verts que tu rencontres chaque jour.

Je sais qu'avant d'aller te coucher, tu t'assois un quart d'heure sur une chaise près de mon lit et me regarde dormir paisiblement. C'est ta façon à toi de me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu es là pour veiller sur moi.

Il n'y a pas besoin de ce genre de mots-là entre nous, juste des gestes et un regard pour comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire. Pas besoin de poème pour me montrer combien tu tiens à moi, il suffit d'un chaudron ou d'un ingrédient rare pour me le prouver. D'un livre sur les potions pour me dire que tu penses à moi, d'une parole pour me dire que tu n'es jamais bien loin.

**Mais maintenant que je m'en vais, comment vivrai-je loin de toi ? Comment survivrons-nous l'un sans l'autre ? **

Jamais je ne te le dirai ni ne te le montrerai mais j'ai peur, papa. Peur de te décevoir et de ne pas être réparti dans la maison Serpentard tout comme toi. Tu n'as peut-être pas abordé ce sujet de maison entre nous mais si jamais j'étais répartie dans une maison autre que Serpentard, je serai extrêmement déçue car cela voudrait dire que je ne suis pas tes pas ni ceux d'oncle Lucius et de tante Narcissa.

_Tu as dit que ce n'est pas la maison qui définit une personne mais plutôt la personne qui définit sa maison._

Peu m'importe ces paroles, je voudrais être répartie dans la même maison que toi car tel est mon désir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans la même maison qu'ELLE.

Il m'est déjà difficile de supporter le fait qu'elle sera mon professeur pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard alors être répartie dans la même maison que CETTE FEMME ! Jamais je n'y survivrai.

Je me suiciderai si un tel malheur devait m'arriver car être dans la même maison qu'ELLE, reviendrait à dire que je lui ressemble aussi intérieurement que physiquement.

Depuis ma rencontre avec elle au chemin de traverse, je ne supporte plus de me voir dans une glace car c'est elle que je vois et comprends ce que tu ressens lorsque tu me regardes.

Me voir, me culpabilise car je sais que je te fais souffrir et je te déteste de l'avoir choisi ELLE pour avoir un enfant.

Tu avais le choix sur la mère et c'est elle que tu as choisi. La femme qui t'a trahi de la pire des manières, la femme que tu as aimée et que tu continues d'aimer.

Jamais je ne comprendrai pourquoi il a fallu que tu te serves de ses gênes pour pouvoir m'avoir.

**Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ?**

Je ne comprendrais certainement jamais pourquoi il a fallu que tu aies un enfant de la femme qui ne t'aimera jamais. D'une femme mariée.

Mon sentiment de haine envers elle s'est amplifié le jour où j'ai appris la véritable identité de ma mère.

Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je la hais encore plus, maintenant que je sais tout. Maintenant que j'ai appris pourquoi cette lueur dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me vois.

Je les hais tous et je jure sur mon honneur et ma magie que je ferais de leur vie un véritable enfer.

Musa Lorelei Valens.

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Qui est la maman de Musa à votre avis?<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et me posez des questions sur l'histoire. Bisous au miel.


End file.
